mental hospital
by timewarp100
Summary: Brad and Janet go to a castle and later know that it's a prison for crazy people please review disclaimer: I don't own RHPS


Brad… Yes Janet look isn't this like the third motorcycle we saw they must be awfully tired ( it starts pouring rain ) OHH...What was the bang?! Janet the tire must be punctured I'll go check it out. Nothing is wrong we just uh…. Oh well spit it out…. Ok we ran over a dead body oh no said Janet. Let me look at it Brad. Okay here goes nothing the insides came spewing out the heart and everything the brain exploded too. Yuck that is gross said Brad and Janet. Let's get back in the car right away Janet said. Later on that night a car passed them by a family going the same way as us do you think they are spying on us? Say Janet I think they are. They are speeding trying to get in front of us. Oh my golly said Janet they want us to stop. Brad stop the car…. Okay!

( Brad stops the car ) my name is Marcus and you must not go any farther I am warning you! Uhhh… this is all foolishness I am driving still ok you drive Brad! I see a castle in the distance or a oddly shaped house I don't know said Brad. ( both of them see a light glimmering in one of the windows and then suddenly a person with long blonde balding hair appears) This is weird Brad and Janet say at the same time as each other. (Brad and Janet are getting ready to get out of there car suddenly a figure like the girl from the conjuring comes out of the darkness

( not to mention she is super goth and talks like this in a depressing voice)

(Sydney walks to Brad and Janet's car opening the door for them and they get out of the) car.)Uhhhh….. Welcome to the horrid miserable castle like building. That I unfortunately live in said Sydney with blood dripping down her face like she's a dead corpse. ( Sydney's outfit consist a teared up dress that looks centuries old it's so old the colour is starting to fade. Her legs are also bruised up pretty badly Sydney's legs have wounds that won't heal they gush and gush and gush she likes it though ) Your Dad is trying to find you and he knows how evil this castle is said Janet. ( thunder and lighting collide) Sydney said My Dad he is trying to get me out of this place?! BULLSHIT….. that is not going to happen I am not getting out of this place I'm staying FOREVER….. HAHAHAHA.

Well we have nothing to lose let's go inside the castle. (Brad and Janet go into the castle with the Fucked up crazy bitch we all know who we are talking about) It looks pretty on the outside but in here it is FUCKED up said Brad. I agree Janet said softly. ( prison cells are everywhere in this building ) I see someone in one of the prison cell with over the top clown makeup and bleeding eyes saying FUCK you don't FUCKING stare at me Sydney said. If you were me you would of ended up like me. My Dad made the wrong turn and decided that my plan was FUCKED up this whole time but decided to bring me here and get FUCKED UP AND LEARN THEIR WAYS HERE IN THIS FUCKED UP CASTLE. It turned out to be a mental hospital and it is haunted and was haunted when I came to this place ( Sydney starts crying ) I got Possessed and the devil that drove me Insane made me hang myself oh I saw the whole thing happen I had an outer body experience when the hanging happend my head fell off and then came back on my whole body was gushing blood I was also on my period I wasn't wearing a pad and I am an heavy bleeder blood clots were not clotting the blood so they came out of my body. The blood that was coming out of me squirted out like a squirt gun that was broken and couldn't stop. (Sydney stops crying) Now I cut myself to cope with the pain of the the past. My parents sent me to this hospital to help me they thought I had Bipolar type 2 the really severe kind that makes cutting a daily habit I like watching myself bleed it make me feel good. I found out that I get pleasure of hurting myself. I couldn't feel pain after when I died I couldn't feel nothin". I took abilify but it only made my symptoms worsen. ( crazy laughter ) HAHAHAHAHA…. Now I don't take anything I don't know if it made things worse or better?!

Stay tuned for chapter two

I have writers block right now so this is all for chapter one hope you like it!


End file.
